remembering lieutenant alicia washington or?
by Alejpeke
Summary: lieutenant alicia washington died when she distracted everyone so the shannons could escape ... or did she? (side note:also has maddy and mark fluff)
1. Chapter 1

_hello this is my first time writing, reviews are much appriecated. _ _Lieutenant Alicia Washington is dead? or is she? copy right now intended . i do not own terra nova or the characters._

* * *

It had been a few months since the incident. All of terra nova was devastated by the tragedy that happened just a few months prior. Painful reminders all over the place, houses still destroyed, fences being fixed. Terra nova itself was a cruel reminder of the invasion of the soldiers from 2149. Even with all of this it was still bearable, except for one thing. Lieutenant Alicia Washington has passed away, being a distraction so the Shannon family could escape. Thanks to her they got terra nova back. Maddy began to cry "mark I just don't understand why". Maddy was grateful for Alicia's sacrifice, thanks to her she was here standing alive. "Shhhhhhh Maddy don't cry" Mark wiped her tears of her face tenderly caressing her cheek, "she had to do what was necessary". All of terra nova was upset that they lost a great hero. "I know it was for the best I just wish she could have come with us, she was a great person and didn't deserve to die." "I know sweetheart" mark said, "but thanks to her we have terra nova back… you know I really miss her too. Even if she always gave me a rough time" his bones ached just remembering the day she made him do 200 push-ups, not to mention the 6 miles she made him run "but that made me stronger I have her to thank ". Maddy giggled at his words, she remembered Mark coming over to visit her and complaining all afternoon on how his arms were sore because Lieutenant Washington had made him do 200 push-ups. "Mark, are you talking about the time she made you run 6 miles and do 200 push-ups?" she giggled once more "because I remember that and I found it rather amusing". He grinned; he accomplished his task which was making Maddy smile. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. "Yes I was talking about that time ". He unwrapped his arms from her and held her chin so they were looking directly in each other's eyes "Maddy you look so beautiful when smile". Her face flushed a beautiful pink, mark loved that he had that effect on her. "Oh my" Maddy looked at her watch, "we have to hurry on to the ceremony, we don't want to be late to it". With that the couple rushed to the main square where Alicia's ceremony was going to be held.

* * *

this chapter was just about maddy and mark i know but it was just to start the story:D Updates coming soon... oh and sorry if if the story is i dont know, incorrect? i havent watched terra nova in a while and the details are fuzzy.


	2. Chapter 2

this is me second chapter! 2 chapters in one day! woot woot! i know it stilll has nothing to do with my tittle but it will! trust me. to MissCallaLilly, thank you for the feed back! i am trying to work at a slower pace. check her out i think she has a really cool story, i have yet to read it but i will!. copy right not intended. i do not own any characters

* * *

Mark and Maddy made it to the ceremony just as it was about to start. It was the perfect scenery, the last of the sun's rays were just disappearing. Out in the distance you would occasionally hear a roar, "nothing to worry about Maddy" mark would say. "Wow this place looks beautiful" Maddy said in awe as she took in the sight; torches lighting a the stage where Commander Taylor was going to give a speech, colorful flowers decorating everywhere, and the stars in the sky shining bright as if they knew that today was a special day. "Let's go sit before Commander Taylor starts the speech" mark said as he pulled her towards an empty seat near Maddy's family. Maddy sat next to her mother. "Hi mom". "Hi Maddy sweetie I was worrying you were going to show up late" Elisabeth said just as she pulled her daughter in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Mrs. And Mr. Shannon" mark said shaking Elisabeth's hand. Mark turned to shake hands with Jim, but Jim just looked at mark then down to his outstretched hand and back to mark, at last he just let out "humph". "Dad!" Maddy urged "be nice!" "It's okay Maddy" mark said while awkwardly going back to his own seat. "Today we are here to honor of Alicia Washington a brave woman that gave her life for us" Commander Taylor said. The speech was about a half hour. At the end almost everyone was crying. "That was a beautiful ceremony "Maddy said wiping a tear from her face. She looked over at mark who was trying to conceal the fact that he was crying too,"huh,ye-yeah it was" he said,quickly wiping evidence from his face. "I'll walk you home Maddy if you want" mark said as he passed her his jacket as she was shivering from the cool breeze. "That's so sweat of you" she said as she gladly accepting the jacket. They both walked home hand in hand gazing up at the beautiful starry sky.

* * *

i'll update soon:D probably sunday or next weekend. thanks for your time


End file.
